winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 310
Alfea under Siege (Taking Over Cloud Tower in the Nickelodeon version) is the tenth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis Valtor and the Trix were bored with Andros, and they decide to go and conquer Cloud Tower. He bewitches the girls at Cloud Tower and locks up Griffin. Under Valtor's power, they unleash an attack upon Alfea. At Alfea, Ms. Faragonda suspects there is something wrong with the weather, and the other teachers suspect it too. The Witches start attacking Alfea, but with the barrier, they can not attack the girls.The barrier breaks due to the impact, Valtor challenges Ms. Faragonda and they fight in the forest. While the witches are attacking, all the Winx girls transform and, along with the other Alfea girls, attack the withces. Stella shows Aisha where Ms. Faragonda is fighting Valtor. Aisha goes to help but Stella says that they're needed at Alfea and that Faragonda can handle herself. They're pushed back by and explosion and they wonder what happened. The Trix show up and says that he finished her off. Griselda rallys the girls to keep fighting while Palladium takes some of the Alfea students and creates a new barrier around the school. The Trix manage to get inside the barrier and find the Hall of Enchantments to get the spells. The Winx, except Aisha and Stella, and a couple of the other fairies patrol inside the school to prevent any witches from reaching the Hall of Enchantments. Princess Galatea finds the Trix first. The Trix make her show them the Hall of Enchantments. She sends sound waves, which catches the attention of Bloom and Musa. Musa confirms that the sound waves were from Galatea, and that they were a means of communication they use on Melody and that she was in danger. As the Trix examine the books, a couple of books fall on them. Galatea tries to get away but Icy freezes her and breaks her wings. The Winx come in, and fight off the Trix. Musa helps Galatea, who is still in shock over losing her wings, get away. Darcy sets the library on fire and the Trix leave. Flora tries to put the fire out with leaves but they burn up. Bloom tries to use reverse magic and make the fire come to her, but the magic is too strong for her. The Winx get out but Galatea runs into the fire. She tries to collect the spell books because she doesn't want her wings to be lost for nothing. Musa runs in after her to save her before it was too late. She tries to get out but the heat is too much for her. Galatea tells her to leave her and get out but Musa refuses. She receives her Enchantix and figures out that she can now stop the fire. With her Fairy Dust, she was able to stop the fire and get Galatea's wings back. The witches go back to Cloud Tower, and Alfea is safe. However Ms. Faragonda has disappeared. Major Events *Valtor and the Trix invade Alfea *Icy destroys Galatea's wings *Musa earns her Enchantix by saving, and refusing to leave Galatea behind, from a fire started by Darcy. *Musa uses her newly acquired fairy dust to restore Galatea's wings *This is the first time we see Musa in her Enchantix. *This is the last time we see Musa in her Winx form. Debuts *Fairy Mirta *Musa's Enchantix Characters *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Aisha *Musa *Tecna *Faragonda *Griselda *Griffin *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Mirta (Fairy Form) *Valtor *Galatea Trivia *This is the final appearance of Musa's Winx tranformation and form *This is the only appearance of Mirta's and Galatea's fairy forms. *This is the first group transformation that mixes both the Magic Winx and Enchantix transformations and music Goofs *Griselda said in the last episode, for weakening the protective shield over Alfea in order to get back in from Eraklyon, they'd be punished the next day. However in this episode, they receive no punishment what so ever. This could also be because the witches attacked before she had time to and she dropped the punishment. Voice Cast 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy, Digit *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Sean Schemmel as Valtor *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Rachael Lillis as Faragonda *Rebecca Soler as Tecna *Bella Hudson as Galatea Nick Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Romi Dames as Musa *Larisa Oleynik as Icy and Ms. Faragonda *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Sam Riegel as Riven *Unknown as Galatea *Josh Keaton as Valtor Quotes Galatea! '- Musa' Musa, wait! '- Bloom' It's too hot! '- Musa' Go save yourself! '- Galatea' No! Never! I'm not leaving you! What's happening? '''- Musa, '''beginning of her Enchantix Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon